Back Where We Started
by AlchemicAngel19
Summary: Post-manga/Brotherhood EdWin, written as part of a story trade for a friend on dA. Edward and Winry are married and have already started building their own family. During a walk, Ed reminisces back on when he and Al first began their journey. Oneshot, complete!


Sitting still wasn't something Edward enjoyed very much. Anytime he did, he felt like he should be doing something, and as a result, he got all fidgety. After leaving on his journey with Alphonse so long ago, he had grown accustomed to being on the move constantly, and having down time almost drove him crazy.

….It used to at least. But one fight with Father and nearly six years later, Fullmetal had grown to appreciate having time to relax and not have to go anyway. Having a wife and baby son helped with that fact as well. He enjoyed the fact he had time to devote solely to Winry, after having blown her off for so many years, and Shayne, their year and a half old son. Once he actually regained what he had been robbed of when Hohenheim left and his mother died, there was a certain appreciation he had, a gratitude for what he had that he had taken for granted before.

"Ed!" Winry called from the bottom of the stairs, holding Shayne in her arms- he looked and acted very much like his father; the same Xerxesian gold hair, the same scowl when he was upset, and the same dislike for milk. But he had his mother's blue eyes, and her love for automail, even at his age.

"What?" Ed mumbled as he made his way downstairs, fixing his lopsided ponytail, then yawning. He still valued his sleep very much, and didn't like to be disturbed, especially when the disturbance was someone yelling in his ear. Despite having been married to Winry for almost three years, they still argued and fought consistently like they'd had their entire lives.

"We're getting ready to go on our walk, remember? I told you not to fall asleep." She said disapprovingly, though she wasn't the least bit surprised. Setting Shayne down on his feet, she had one of his hands, while the toddler reached for his father's. Choosing to ignore Winry's comment, Ed instead smiled at his son and took his hand, feeling Shayne grip his finger.

As the trio made their way out the door, they were greeted by a gentle breeze, one that made Resembool's endless sea of green grass ripple in waves, blowing the leaves and petals off nearby trees. The sun smiled down upon everyone and everything, and the sky was a pristine shade of powder blue.

Neither Ed nor Winry said anything for what felt like an eternity, then out of the blue Fullmetal began to laugh. At first it was just a light chuckle, then it soon escalated to the point he was almost in tears from laughing so hard. His wife looked at him like he'd grown a second head, and Shayne, amused by his father's laughter, joined in with him, hugging his leg.

"Are you feeling okay, Ed….?" Winry asked, her head cocked to one side, before he pulled her close, holding her in his arms, taking a moment to gently kiss her. The look of pure confusion and awe on her face after he released their embrace was unmistakable. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry, Winry, it's just that…..I remember how eager I was to get away from Resembool all those years ago, to get out on my own and away from the memories of Mom, so I could get Al's body back. And the thing that keeps standing out in my mind is how I gave you a hard time for crying, and you didn't get angry with me, you didn't fight back….all you said was someone should cry for Al and I, since we wouldn't cry for ourselves. Even with all the times I was an ass to you, you were always there- you gave me an arm and a leg, and constantly replaced both for me, you supported me even when I told you I didn't need it…..and now here I am, here you are…..still by my side, despite the fact I've given you every reason in the book not to be." Fullmetal said, the happiness in his eyes only matched by the smile on his face, as he looked down upon his wife. She looked up at him, her morning glory eyes sparkling in the sunlight, before she lovingly punched him in the arm- the arm he lost, but regained.

"You idiot. Someone has to be there to keep you out of trouble, and I've already come this far. Why would I want to leave your side now anyway? I have to take care of both my boys." She replied lovingly, the warmth of her smile matching his, as she picked up Shayne, taking the fistful of grass he had intended to eat away.

Ed laughed and rubbed the arm she had so lightly punched. "You're still amazing Winry, I hope you know that." He replied, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, kissing her temple as they walked.

She smiled against his ribcage. "I do. You remind me all the time."

_(AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know I enjoyed writing it, it was great to get to write EdWin again! Please read and review!)_


End file.
